Red-Haired Pirates
The Red-Haired Pirates (赤髪海賊団, Akagami Kaizokudan) is a strong crew ruling in the New World, led by their captain, Red-Haired Shanks, who is one of the Four Emperors. This is one of the two crews that are responsible for influencing two of the Straw Hat Pirates to become pirates, Luffy D. Monkey and Usopp. History Luffy D. Monkey and The 2 Pirate Crews Arrival of the Pirate Brothers Synopsis Sky Island and Water 7 Sagas Meeting Whitebeard Crew Members The anime initially only showed Shanks' three named crew members (Beckman Ben, Roux Lucky and Yasopp), however there are at least 4 additional members who have been in the series since Vol.1 that were left out and at least two that appeared in Chapter 1 and early artwork that have not been seen since being in the manga. Since most of the crew were generic pirates in the anime these unnamed crewmembers have not appeared in the anime yet. However, some of the generic crewmembers that appeared in the anime in Luffy's flashback returned when Mihawk visited Shanks and Tiger. * Shanks- Captain * Beckman Ben-First mate * Roux Lucky * Yasopp- Sniper * Rockstar Unnamed Crewmembers * There is a relatively thin member of Shank's crew, with blond hair. His trademark features seem to be his nut-shaped hat with the crew's Jolly Roger on it, and his white gloves, objects he retain in both of his appearances. On his first appearance in Fushia Village, his hair was shorter, and he was seen smiling. At Navyford, he added to his attire a coat draped over his shoulders like a cape and a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. His hair has grown longer, almost reaching down to his waist, and he has a stern facial appearance, maybe due to the circumstances. In his hands he carries what looks like a sword. * Another member is a bald man, with black spots around his eyes, similar to a panda. In his first appearance, he was just as tall as his other crewmembers, and was quite thin. At Navyford, he seems to have grown more muscular, and his size is enhanced, towering over most of the main members, except for Roux Lucky and another unnamed crewmember. He has a scar running down the left side of his face, down to his muscular neck, and a monkey is seen perched on his shoulders. The monkey may be Monstar. * There is also a tall man with light brown hair and a dragon tattoo on his right arm. In Fushia Village, he was already muscular, but was quite thin in size. At Navyford, he is bigger and the tallest one of the members visible, his hair is longer and his tattoo has changed shape: the dragon now faces the opposite direction, is bigger, and extends to the pirate's muscular neck. He retains the orange sunglasses and the sword he had in his earlier appearance. * Another member is a man with blond hair tied in a ponytail pointing upwards on the back of his head. In Navyford, like the others, he seems to have gotten bigger, and carries a sword on his right shoulder. * Another member that appeared at Navyford was a man with shaggy hair and pointy teeth giving him a lion-like appearance. Ship When the crew first arrived in Fushia Village, they were seen with a ship that was similar in design to the ship used by "Crescent-Moon Galley" during Romance Dawn version 1. Not much is known about its capabilities but it appears to be a standard pirate ship with no noteworthy features. The ship was first seen in the manga during Chapter 1, and was first seen in the anime during a flashback in Episode 4. It was the first ship introduced in the series as well as the first pirate ship. It was on the figurehead that Luffy cut and scarred his face to prove he was a man to Shanks and his crew. During the Whitebeard War, the Red Hair pirates arrived at Navyford by their current ship, the Red Force. This was first seen in Episode 488. List of protected territories The Red Hair Pirates are known to have the following territories under their protection: *Yukiryu Island Other Information Crew Strength Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Red-Haired Pirates Category:Protagonist Groups Category:Flashback Introduction